The Black Cauldron (Bubbles8218 Version) Goofs
Audio/Visual Unsynchronised -When Zelda asks Link if he's either "a lord or a warrior" while the heroes are escaping the dungeon through the catacombs, her lips stop moving upon her saying "a warrior." -When Omega fires his gun at Mephiles near the end, the gunshot sound doesn't match up to when he fires it. -As Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Ganon chuckle evilly and madly during the final battle, their evil smirks are clearly shown to be evil toothy grins that would be impossible to make a clear evil laugh. Continuity -Throughout the climax, Link's cut on his left cheek and Shadow's cut on his left shoulder that were inflicted by Mephiles during their fight keeps changing from thin to thick in between scenes throughout. -While rescuing their captured friends from execution and marriage by the Kanker Sisters, the Light Arrow, in one shot, is wielded by Zelda in her right hand, then in the next shot when they arrive on the gallows, the Light Arrow is in her left hand instead, then in the next shot, the Light Arrow and Bow are put away (Obviously put away during a shot on the Kankers when they asked "Why didn't they say so in the first place?") -During the scenes where the heroes are tied up, the ropes keep changing from thin to thick in between shots, even the ropes' coloration keeps changing from brown to dark brown to light brown in between shots. -During "The Swamps of Belrudo" musical number, Ace and Snake and Shadow and Sonic keep switching spots from their nooses on the gallows in different shots. -While tied to the wooden planks during the Cauldron-Born revival, Max and Kayla were standing on the left and right side of Knuckles respectively, then in the next shot after the two guards are killed by the three revived corpses and ectoplasm, Max and Kayla switched places, then in the next shot and the remainder, they are back in their original spots again. -After receiving their pendants, Link, Zelda, and Aryll tucked them into their shirts upon putting them on. In some shots, the gold chains on the back of their necks keep being shown during the close-up shots, and not seen during far away shots. -Mephiles' stab wound is seen briefly when he prepares to sneak attack Shadow, then in the next shot after Ace throws Espio's knife at him and Omega shoots his bullet at Mephiles, the stab wound is missing, then in the next shots when Mephiles falls to his death from the two stab wounds and bullet wound, the first stab wound is back again. -Throughout the story, Link's Master Sword handle keeps switching sides behind his shoulders. Same with Aryll's Longshot hanging on her back. -The bite mark from Snake biting a piece from the apple keeps changing sizes in between shots throughout. -The blood stains on the wall above Maria's dead body, during Shadow's flashback reveal AKA "When She Loved Me," keep changing positions from higher to lower in between shots. -While eating a feast at Hyrule Castle, the amount of food on all the plates keep changing from more to less food in between shots. Even the utensils keep disappearing and reappearing in between shots. Revealing Mistakes -During the "We're Family" musical number, Silver's gold eyes change from gold to blue to back briefly in one shot while singing "We never could love anyone as much as we love you." -While Snake is crying out his sob story of how his mom died, the handkerchief Cream gave him is colored pale blue. In one shot only when Snake cries on it by burying his face in it, the handkerchief's briefly colored cyan. Then the remainder of the story after that, it's colored pale blue again. -While fighting Mephiles, in one shot where Shadow realizes that Mephiles killed Maria long ago, his red streaks on his quills are colored black as his fur and quills, then in the next shot and the remainder afterwards, they're colored red again. -When Omega shoots the Gwythaints dead, there are no indication of bullet wounds or blood appearing on the Gwythaints' shot bodies. -In one shot when Terra and Aqua packed supplies for Link's group after Wilbur's powers are revealed and that his life is now in danger, Terra was clearly seen packing three apples in the bag. However, in the next shot as soon as Terra and Aqua finished packing, there were only two apples in the bag. Then in the next shot, only one apple is seen in the bag when Link accepted the bag. -In the intro after burying Cloud and Aerith's dead bodies in their graves offscreen, there is no rain and mud residue on Terra, Aqua, and the young Stallion Seven's bodies at all. -During Link and Aryll's origin reveal during Myotismon, Ganondorf, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite's banishment, they were shackled in one shot, then in the next shot as they angrily shoved the Hylian Knight away, the shackles were somehow taken off already, with no indication of the Hylian Knights unshackling them. Incorrectly Regarded as Goofs -While fighting alongside the good guys with a cake pan, Garfield dented it while whacking some guards, which is impossible for metal cake pans like his to dent from hitting a person or object. (Actually, they do dent if it struck a person or object really hard.) -After the main villains are all defeated, Shadow's arm wound was never bandaged. (Actually, it was bandaged offscreen after the final battle, indicating that later before Link, Zelda, and Aryll destroy the Black Cauldron with their legendary weapons and pendants' powers, he was bandaged.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goofs Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies